samurai_7fandomcom-20200214-history
The Drifter
The Drifter (Osomatsu! お粗末!) is the fifth episode of Samurai 7. Summary The message Kirara sent to Kanna village finally arrives. The elder reads it and informs the other villagers that Kirara has only found two Samurai and will find seven before she returns. The villagers are upset, saying that the elder told her four, meaning two isn't enough and seven is too many. The elder says that if he had told her to bring back seven, should would have brought back ten. Meanwhile, in town, Rikichi is still trying to find more Samurai, but to no avail. All he ends up doing is wasting rice on them. Gorobei, wanting to have some fun, tells Rikichi to tell the Samurai that they are beautiful. Later that day, Kambei expresses his angry on the fact that they only have two. These words of course, cause Katsushiro to become upset and Kikuchiyo to cause a commotion. Gorobei reminds him of the one who left that scar on his neck, Kyuzo. Elsewhere, in the palace, Kyuzo is reminded of the same thing by Hyougo. The next day, Kirara, Katsushiro, and Kambei search for some more Samurai. According to Katsushiro's calculations, one out of seven said yes in the past. They ask six, but have no luck. They stop and have some tea and the owner tells them of a Samurai who had no money but worked for his tea. He explains that the Samurai chopped a lot of wood making firewood and toothpicks for the man. Kambei inspects the toothpick he is holding in his hand and jabs it through the table with a smile. Back at the hideout, a Samurai shows up wanting a machine from Masamune. Masamune, who was actually going to scrap it, decides to sell it to him. The Samurai says that he doesn't have any money, but can chop wood for it. Gorobei arrives and looks at the wood the Samurai is chopping. He then asks him some questions. He finds out that the Samurai was in the Great War, but never got to fight. He wound up just working for the mechanics. Thus, he has never killed a man. Kambei and the others arrive back, and Gorobei introduces them to Heihachi, the wood-chopping Samurai. Katsushiro and the others say that they have been looking for him. During dinner, Heihachi explains that he loves rice. He tells the others that there are seven Gods or deity protecting the rice, just like the seven Samurai Kambei wants to gather. Kikuchiyo isn't very fond of Heihachi. He says that he can't be a real Samurai if he doesn't have a scroll. Gorobei, however, sees through Kikuchiyo's plan and catches him in the act. He explains that that can't be Kikuchiyo's scroll, because it says that "Kikuchiyo" is 13. The next morning Kikuchiyo walks outside and challenges Heihachi to a duel. Seeing this, Komachi runs in to get Kambei. During the commotion, Heihachi calls Kikuchiyo a Samurai. Kikuchiyo is touched that someone finally acknowledged him as a Samurai and puts his arm around Heihachi. Kambei arrives with Komachi to see Kikuchiyo with his arm around Heihachi. Kambei, Kirara, Katsushiro, Heihachi, and Kikuchiyo set out to find some more Samurai. They come across the assassin from before (Hyogo). Kamei takes him on, while Kikuchiyo takes on the many robotic henchman of the assassin. Katsushiro stands in front of Kirara to protect her. Heihachi runs to the right and sets up a trap. He triggers it and the stone columns holding up the platform everyone is sanding on collapses. Heihachi ties an anchor to Kikuchiyo and throws a rope to Katsushiro, Kirara, and Kambei. Kambei is now able to knock Hyogo off, who the flees. Category:Episodes